Danielle and NCIS
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle was in D.C., after her family was killed in front of her eyes about three years ago. She was traveling the world to clear her head but what will happened when she needs to protect the team of NCIS. Story discontinued until further notice


**I don't own NCIS or Danny Phantom**

 **AN: Taylor has short brown hair and 5'4 tall and weighs about 120 pounds**

 **Chapter One: Danielle's new life as a Temporary agent of NCIS.**

Danielle was in D.C., after her family was killed in front of her eyes about three years ago. She was traveling the world to clear her head, when she sees some guy trying to kill a female marine. "Leave her alone." said Danielle coldly to the guy, the guy runs away.

"Thank you for saving me." said Taylor, "whatever." said Danielle.

That is when NCIS agent Ziva appear. "

We are NCIS." said Ziva, "I was nearly killed if it wasn't for her." said Taylor pointing at Danielle.

"Humph, you could have made it on your own, then yet again you are a weakling." said Danielle, "What I'm not a weakling,I have been in the marines for two years." said Taylor.

Danielle just looks at Taylor and starts to walk away,"hold it you can't leave,your a witness." said Ziva.

"Whatever." said Danielle coldly. "What is her problem? "asked Taylor, Ziva takes them the car and are heading to NCIS Headquarters when a black car is following them.

Danielle looks back and thinks; this is bad, they are in danger because that black car is after Taylor. Danielle keeps looking at the black car, when the black crashes into them. Everybody is injured except for Danielle, the bad guys then come out with guns.

"Put your hands up and come with us." said one of the gun men, "I don't think so" said Danielle.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" asked another gun men, Danielle smirks and goes into her ghost form.

"Give up." said Danielle, "y-your Danielle Phantom."said the first gun men with fear. "We give up. "said the first gun men, after they give up Danielle calls 911.

Danielle looks at them and turns back into her human form as they wake up.

"What happen?" asked Ziva, Danielle just looks to the sky and thinks I wish I was dead.

"Wait, what is your name? "asked Taylor, "my name is Danielle Fenton weakling." said Danielle coldly.

Danielle then turns to leave when she knees down and grasps. "Danielle, whats wrong?" asked Ziva.

Danielle then gets into her fight stances, "you can come on out Sasuke." said Danielle coldly.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Sasuke, "well let me think, your the one that give me a scar; whenever your near me it hurts me."said Danielle coldly.

"I'm here to say that I'm sorry for causing you pain." said Sasuke with sadness.

" YOUR SORRY?!" yelled Danielle.

"Let me tell you something, you will never ever get my forgiveness, you killed my lover, and you went after my family and you killed them in front of my eyes, I will kill you."said Danielle coldly.

"Danielle, please have mercy." said Sasuke, Danielle looks at him.

"Leave and never ever return and ask for my forgiveness and go back to the village since Sakura is waiting for you." said Danielle coldly.

Sasuke leaves, Danielle is about to cry when she looks at the NCIS team and doesn't cry.

"Danielle, what was that about?" asked Taylor.

"He was the one that killed my adopted parents and siblings and friends, I made a promise to get revenge, but I remember that my family wouldn't want me to kill him, I also promise to never show weakness again by not showing my emotions." said Danielle coldly.

"Danielle, I'm sorry I didn't know." said Taylor, "Whatever, weakling." said Danielle coldly.

They all go to the hospital, Ziva and Taylor have a broken arm, then they leave the hospital and make it to Headquarters. Danielle, Taylor and Ziva walk in.

"Welcome to NCIS." said Gibbs, "Whatever." said Danielle coldly.

"What the hell is your problem? " asked Tony. Danielle just looks at him coldly.

"Okay, Danielle let's go to Abby's lab."said Ziva. "Whatever." said Danielle, they go to the lab and Abby sees Danielle. "Hey, how are ya?" asked Abby, "I'm doing fine weakling."said Danielle coldly.

Abby has tears in her eyes, when Danielle sees them she remembers calling Sakura a weakling and she prove her wrong.

"You know if you want to prove to me that your not a weakling then try to punch me." said Danielle.

Abby tries to punch Danielle but fails. "You have earned my trust and you are now my friend." said Danielle with a smile.

"Really?"asked Abby with tears in her eyes

"Yes, you remind me of my friend Sakura, I called her a weakling and she proved me wrong and never give up and you just did that." said Danielle with a smirk.

"What, but why are you being nice to me?" asked Abby, "because you remind me so much of Sakura, she wouldn't give up on Sasuke, that all changed when I came and told her to forget Sasuke and I feel in love with Naruto, but Sasuke killed Naruto in front of my eyes and he hurt me." said Danielle. Abby and Danielle hug each other.

"Do you have any where to stay?" asked Abby. "No, I live in a cave just outside of town." said Danielle.

"Why don't you live in the house? asked Ziva.

"I live in a cave because what's the point of living in the world with people." said Danielle.

"Why don't you want to live with people?" asked Abby.

"I can't because I'm a ninja, do you know what ninja's are trained for?" asked Danielle.

"Ninja's are train to kill."said Abby, "your correct, I'm a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves." said Danielle.

"What your a ninja?" asked Abby. "Yes, you see when I had to live on my own, I found the village and they accepted me and trained me in the arts of the ninja." said Danielle.

"Wow, I was wondering what are you doing here and not in the village?" asked Ziva, "I can't go back because Sasuke killed everyone and he helped my birth father Vlad Masters kill my adopted family, I vowed to get revenge."said Danielle.

"What?" asked Ziva, "I want revenge, but at the same time I don't want revenge." said Danielle.

Danielle turns to leave, "wait why don't you stay with me?" asked Ziva.

"No thanks, I have to train to get strong and kill Sasuke and have revenge." said Danielle. "What, if you killed Sasuke, you'll go to prison or be put to death." said Abby.

"I don't care if I go to prison or be put to death, I don't have a purpose in life." said Danielle. Danielle then remembers what Sasuke said, Danielle has a smile.

Danielle then starts to think, maybe it's time I forgive him for what he did, besides it's been three years.

"I have decided to not get revenge, but to help you guys out by catching the bad guy that tried to kill Taylor." said Danielle with a smirk.

"You mean, your going to join NCIS." said Ziva.

"Yes,but only temporary and I'm out of high school and I have decided that in order to keep Taylor safe from those guys that are after her." said Danielle.

"Why would you do that for a weakling like me?" asked Taylor, "I'm only doing it so I won't feel guilty for not protecting you." said Danielle.

Gibbs welcomes Danielle to the team, when she sees that Taylor is no where to be seen. "Where is Taylor?" asked Danielle.

"She wanted to get something to eat so I send her and Ziva to get something to eat." said Gibbs. "Okay, I wanted to make sure the weakling was protected." said Danielle

 **In the Next chapter we'll see what will happened?**


End file.
